Recently, augmented reality (AR) technologies in which an object is displayed on a captured image in a superimposed manner with a display device, such as a head mounted display, have been proposed. To display an object in a superimposed manner by AR, the position and orientation of the head mounted display are detected and the object is changed according to the detected position and direction. Accordingly, the object according to the position of a user and direction in which the user faces is displayed on a captured image in a superimposed manner on the head mounted display. For power saving, it is proposed that an area in which a terminal shifts from a sleep mode to an active mode on the basis of global positioning system (GPS) signals is set and, when the terminal enters the area, which is set, the terminal sifts from the sleep mode to the active mode. It is also proposed that GPS satellites are captured on the basis of auxiliary information indicating the orientations of the GPS satellites, positioning is performed, positioning accuracy is determined on the basis of the intensities of signals received from the captured GPS satellites and the orientations of the GPS satellites, and frequency of executing a positioning process is executed is set.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-17498
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-21850